Użytkownik:Mika444/Animé Digimon/DM006
Legenda Głosy - Narrator - Mikayla - Renamon - Dorulumon Mikayli - Plotmon (Tailmon) - Tagiru - Patamon - Dorulumon Tagiru - Roxy - Hikari - Cutemon Znaczenie czcionek * Kursywa - Oznacza myśli * pogrubienie - To nacisk na dane słowo * '' Pogrubiona kursywa '' - Oznacza czytanie czegoś lub cytowanie * Mniejszy tekst - To szept Muzyka * Butter-fly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCMgx7T-QcI * One Vision http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbGjxdyRdOI Treść Czołówka Nasi bohaterowie po walce Mikayli z Katie. Spotkali małą Cutemon, którą jak się okazało zna Tagiru. Obecnie wszyscy biegną za maluchem, który prosił o pomoc. - To już niedaleko, Cute! - Powiedziała zasapana biegnąc dalej. - Ale może powiesz nam co się dzieje z Hikari?! - Nie ważne! Co się dzieje z Tailmon!! - Powiedziała jakby nie myślała o niczym innym jak o walce z nią. Jednak zanim Cutemon odpowiedział, Tagiru zderzył się z jakąś dziewczyną. Dziewczyna była schludnie ubrana. Włosy miała krótkie, czerwone, związane w dwa kuce. - Tagiru!! - Powiedziała uradowana. - Tak się ciesze, że cię widzę! A wy to pewnie Roxy i Miki? - Mik'a', ale no cóż miło poznać! - Powiedziała uściskawszy dłoń nowej znajomej. - O co chodzi z Tailmon? Czy ma właściciela? Gdzie teraz jest?! - Nikt nie wie gdzie jest, a co do właściciela to niedługo ją złapię! A co do tego o co chodzi to już tłumaczę, widzicie gdy przyszłam do tego miasta zobaczyłam małą Tailmon. Obserwowałam ją dłuższy czas i zauważyłam, że kradnie pierścionki. Pogadałam tu i tam i okazuje się, że to już od kilku dni. Co prawda nie wiem czemu to robi, ale przysięgam, że ją złapię! Mówię wam, gdy tylko ją zobaczę to od razu (...) - Podczas gdy Hikari zaczęła opowiadać, Mika poszła zastawić małą pułapkę. Położyła swój pamiątkowy pierścionek, który kupiła w jakimś mieście za 2 dolary pod pudełkiem, który utrzymywał kijek na lince, a sama Mika schowała się za krzakiem. Renamon zobaczyła co robi jej trenerka i również się schowała. - (...) Mówię wam, że tak będzie! - Tak, tak to fascynujące! - Pomyślała, ale nie powiedziała. Renamon parsknęła śmiechem. Dopiero wtedy Hikari, Tagiru i Roxy zauważyli, że Mika siedzi w krzakach. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Nastawiam pułapkę nie widać? Hikari, mówiłaś że Tailmon szuka pierścieni, może uda mi się ją schwytać - Pff.. Bo ci się uda na tak naiwną puł... - Nagle coś mignęło pod pudełkiem, a Mika pociągnęła za linkę. Po tym każdy rzucił się na ruchliwe pudełko, które próbowało uciec. - Da ktoś jakiś worek lub linę!? Ona zaraz mi ucieknie! - Nim ktoś zdążył pomóc dziewczynie "zawartość" pudła zrobiła dziurę i uciekła razem z pierścionkiem. - Mówiłam, że tak będzie. Nie da się złapać Digimona w coś takiego. - Może, ale spójrz na to. - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła kilka białych włosków. - Świetnie! Pukiel futra wystarczy, aby go odnaleźć! - No jasne! Dorulumon wychodź! - Z Xros Digivoice'a chłopaka wyszedł Dorulumon, który jak widać robił sobie drzemkę. - Dorulu! Mógłbyś poszukać Tailmon? - Niby jak? - Tagiru podał mu pukiel futra. Digimon odruchowo powąchał je i zaczął szukać tropu. Mała Cutemon zaczęła razem z dużym przyjacielem szukać tropu, co było dziwne, ponieważ zrobiła to nie powąchawszy wcześniej kłębka. Kiedy inni obserwowali wyczyny Digimona, usłyszeli szyderczy śmiech. Z fioletowego Digivoice'a wyszła inna Dorulumon. Gdy Cutemon ją zobaczyła natychmiast przytuliła się do Digimona Tagiru i spojrzała na nią jakby chciała ją rozszarpać. - "To" ma coś znaleźć? Ono nawet czubka nosa nie znajdzie nawet jakby miało mapę! - Digimony zaczęły na siebie warczeć, a ich trenerzy próbowali ich od siebie odsunąć. - Zakład? Ten kto znajdzie Tailmona, będzie miał sługę w postaci tego drugiego przez tydzień! - Stoi! - Samica wzięła kawałek futra i zaczęła wąchać po minucie oby dwoje złapali trop. Niestety każde pokazywało w inną stronę. Kłótnia była nieunikniona. Podczas gdy Dorulumony walczyły przyjaciele ustalali, w którą stronę idą. - Ja idę za moją. - Jak Mika to i ja. - stwierdziły. - Ja raczej nie mam wyboru.. - Ja za Dorulumonem Tagiru, Cute! - Idę z Tagiru! - Nie obraź, się Tagiru, ale ide z Miką.. - Tak się podzielili. Dorulumon Tagiru poszedł bardziej do lasu, a Mikayli do miasta... - Czujesz coś? - Była tu. Jest nie daleko wiem to. - Mijając stragany można było zauważyć sprzedawców sprzątających po "tornadzie na nogach". - I co? Jak ją znajdziemy co dalej? - Najpierw dowiemy się po co to robi, a potem spróbuję ją złapać! - Powiedziała pewna siebie. Dorulumon zatrzymała się na krótką chwilę,a potem zaczęła biec tak szybko, że dziewczyny ledwo nadążały. W tym samym czasie u Tagiru i Hikari... - Co za tupet, Cute! Twierdzi, że nie masz racji, Cute! - Ona musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć! Kto wie, może kiedyś dam jej zaszczyt walki ze mną bez forów - Nieskromnie stwierdził. - O raanyy.. Ile to jeszcze potrwa? - Eee.. Tam. Miło się tak przejść razem. - Powiedziała zadowolona. Dorulumon podbiegł do drzewa i zaczął je obwąchiwać. Tagiru zajrzał do dziupli i zobaczył wszystkie ukradzione pierścionki, nawet ten Mikayli. - Ha, wiedziałem, że wygram! - Zakład był o odnalezienie Tailmon, a nie pierścionków.. - Szczegóły! - Usłyszeli hałas, po odwróceniu się zobaczyli Dorulumon Mikayli goniącą za Tailmon. - Nie żyję - Pomyślał. Tailmon schowała się w dziupli - Tylko pamiętaj, kąpiele przygotowuj mi z płatkami róż na wodzie. - Zażartowała. - Idźcie stąd! Nie oddam wam mojego pierścienia! Z resztą, sama go szukam... - Zasyczała - Uspokój się! Po pierwsze jaki pierścień? I czemu go szukasz skoro mówisz, że jest twój? - Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Jedno z was kazało mu go ukraść wiem to! - Zaraz, co? Mów z sensem! - Powiedz wszystko od początku, Cute! - Nie udawajcie! - Może zamiast oskarżać nas wytłumaczysz o co chodzi! - Wy mi go ukradliście! Wiem to! - Upierała się bez końca. - Co!? - Święty pierścień! - Jaki pierścień? - Może oni serio nie wiedzą... Taki złoty, dający poziom Dorosłego, pozwalający mi ewoluować! Serio nic nie świta? Nie dawno mi go ukradliście! - My przybiliśmy do miasta dzisiaj rano, więc jak mogliśmy ci go wczoraj ukraść! Opowiedz co się stało. - Powiedziała biorąc ją na ręcę. - Pamiętam, że kilka dni temu jak się budziłam zaatakował mnie jakiś Unimon... Zdążyłam mu uciec, ale jak już się ukryłam zobaczyłam, że nie ma mojego pierścienia... - Powiedziała już z większym zaufaniem - To dlatego je kradłaś? - Tak, myślałam, że może ktoś chcę go sprzedać... - Powiedziała zasmucona. - Może zaprowadź nas do tego miejsca, w którym zostałaś zaatakowana? - Kocica kiwnęła głową i zaczęła ich prowadzić. Przez ten czas przyglądał się jej Patamon, który nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. - Taka ładna, taka dzielna... - Mówił zauroczony. Gdy nasi bohaterowie dotarli na miejsce na miejscu legowiska kocicy, spał tam Unimon. Digimon zaczął się wybudzać, więc bohaterowie zaczęli się ukrywać. Najdziwniejsze były jego oczy były... - ...Czerwone.. - Co? - zapytała - Czerwone oczy.. Takie same jak Monzaemona, z którym walczyłam razem z Palmon. - Czyli? - Odpowiedź jest prosta, jest zainfekowany wirusem! - Jak to? - Bardzo zdziwiło mnie czemu tak naturalnie spokojny Digimon zaatakował Tailmon, ale już wszystko jasne. Jest zainfekowany wirusem, który zmienił jego osobowość. - Hikari, która to usłyszała jak strzała wyzwała na pojedynek Unimona. - Dondokomon! Bastemon do boju! A teraz.. - Morze Ognia Lisiego Ogona! - Wyprzedziła ją Kyuubimon . Unimon poważnie oberwał, ale wirus nie został pokonany. - Kiedy ty.. ? - Kyuubimon, tak jak z Monzaemonem, szukaj słabego punktu! - Ej no ja też chciałam, walczyć! - To walcz, ale nie skrzywdź Unimona! Trzeba się pozbyć Wirusa.. - Nie! - Dziewczyny i Tagiru odwrócili się. - On ma mój pierścień, sama chcę go zdobyć! Ale potrzebuję pomocy.. - Rzeczywiście, Unimon trzymał pod kopytem mały pierścionek, a Hikari, która usłyszała o "potrzebie pomocy" już chciała się zgłosić gdy. - Mikayla, pomożesz mi? - Oczywiście! Tylko proszę, mów mi Mika - powiedziała szczęśliwa. - Taaak, ignorujcie Hikari.. - Patamon zgłasza się do pomocy! - Powiedział entuzjastycznie. - Chcę sama to załatwić! - Patamon smutno wrócił do trenera, ale nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Podczas rozmowy, Unimon zaatakował Tailmon Świetlistym Strzałem. Kocica w ostatniej chwili zrobiła unik. - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, zacznijmy walkę! - Zacznij od Kociej Pięści, aby go zmęczyć, a następnie użyj Kociego wzroku, aby móc mu odebrać pierścień. - Pierwsza część planu powiodła się, ale niestety kiedy Digimon już biegł po pierścień Unimon ocknął się i próbował zaatakować Tailmon kopytami gdy... - Powietrzny strzał! - Krzyknął broniąc kocicy. - Mówiłam, że nie chcę pomocy! - Przyjaciele nie słuchają się innych przyjaciół, gdy tym coś grozi tylko działają! - Odpowiedział. Podczas gdy Unimon był oszołomiony po ataku, Renamon szybko pobiegła i złapała pierścień natychmiast podając go Mice. - Tailmon! Łap! - Dziewczyna rzuciła Digimonowi pierścień. Kocica natychmiast po złapaniu założyła go . Szczęśliwa natychmiast zaczęła patrzeć czy nie jest zarysowany i wróciła do walki. - Teraz zacznie się walka! Kocia Pięść! - Digimon zaatakował serią uderzeń. - A wy na co czekacie? - Zapytała z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Nie będziemy się ignorować! Dondokomon Dondoko Ondo! Bastemon Wodna Broń! - Digimony słusznie wykonały oba polecenia. - Tailmon zakończmy to! Szybki Atak! - Kot niczym strzała na wietrze wykonała ostateczny cios . Gdy Unimon wstał jego oczy już nie były czerwone, a on już nie atakował wręcz przeciwnie. Przeprosił wszystkich i odleciał. Zadowoleni z siebie przyjaciele już mięli się pożegnać z Hikari i Tailmonem gdy Rudowłosa dziewczyna zaproponowała Kocicy... - Chciałabyś ze mną podróżować? Będziemy ze sobą świetnie współpracować! Będzie wspa... - NIEEE!! - Krzyknął zanim udało mu się ugryźć się w język. - Co znowu?! - Zapytała się zdenerwowana. - To znaczy.. Nieee... Można tak odejść bez pożegnania! - Wymyślił. - Po za tym czy... Ja... Mogę z tobą Mika?? To znaczy... - Popatrzyła na Xros Digivoice . - Możesz! - Ucieszyła się. Po tych słowach Tailmon skoczyła prosto na urządzenie i dotknęła ekranu. Tailmon natychmiast po "zarejestrowaniu się" w Digivoice'sie natychmiast wyszła i deewoluwała w Plotmon. - Uwielbiam być Plotmon! Obroża mi przynajmniej nie spada... - Uśmiechnęła się. Załamana Hikari zruszyła ramionami i po pożegnaniu się poszła dalej. Przyjaciele zobaczyli na niebie znajomego Mice Hawkmona. Jak się skończy? Kim jest ten Hakwmon? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku! Debiuty Ludzi *Hikari Digimonów * Plotmon *Tailmon *Unimon *Bastemon *Dondokomon *Hawkmon Wystąpili Ludzie *Mikayla *Roxy *Tagiru *Hikari Digimony *Renamon Mikayli *Dorulumon Mikayli *Plotmon Mikayli (złapana) *Patamon Tagiru *Dorulumon Tagiru *Cutemon Hikari *Bastemon Hikari *Dondokomon Hikari *Hawkmon Wiktorii *Unimon (dziki) Galeria Plik:Cutemon złyy.jpg| rys. 1 Plik:Cutemonidurulumonvoltsamiec.jpg| rys. 2 Plik:Dorulumon płacze.jpg| rys. 3 Plik:Tailmon wściekła mika.JPG| rys. 4 Plik:Kyubimon mika po ewolucji.jpg| rys. 5 Plik:Tailmon zła.jpg| rys. 6 Plik:Pierścień Tailmon.jpg| rys. 7 Plik:Tailmon atakowana.jpg| rys. 8 Plik:Unimon atakuje.jpg| rys. 9 Plik:Tailmon ranna.jpg| rys. 10 Plik:Tailmon dostaje pierścień.jpg| rys. 11 Plik:Tailmon patrzy pierścień.jpg| rys. 12 Plik:Tailmon biegnie.jpg| rys. 13 Plik:Unimon przeprasza.jpg| rys. 14 Plik:Tailmon.jpg| rys. 15 Plik:Plotmon.jpg| rys. 16